disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Heigh Ho
Heigh Ho es la canción que cantan los Siete Enanitos en la película Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs después de trabajar en la mina. __TOC__ Letra de la canción } class="article-table" !align="center"|Intérprete !align="center"|Letra original !align="center"|Letra en España !align="center"|Letra en México |-style="font-size:90%;" |'Los Siete Enanitos' |''We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig'' in our mine the whole day through To dig dig dig dig dig dig dig is what we like to do |''¡Cavar, cavar, cavar, cavar'' en la mina quiero yo! ¡Cavar, cavar, cavar, cavar!, no acabas nunca no. |''¡Cavar, cavar, cavar, cavar'' y después cavar, cavar! ¡Cavar, cavar, cavar, cavar!, y no menoscabar. |-style="font-size:90%;" |'Feliz' |''It ain't no trick to get rich quick'' |''Quien cava más, muy rico es...'' |''Tenemos ya más de un millón...'' |-style="font-size:90%;" |'Gruñón' |''If you dig dig dig with a shovel or a pick'' |''...si tu pico das al derecho y al revés.'' |''...sólo con cavar este rico socavón.'' |-style="font-size:90%;" |'Tímido' |''In a mine!'' |''¡Y al cavar...!'' |''¡Socavón!'' |-style="font-size:90%;" |'Eco' |In a mine! |¡Y al cavar! |¡Socavón! |-style="font-size:90%;" |'Mocoso' |''In a mine!'' |''¡...con afán...!'' |''¡Socavón!'' |-style="font-size:90%;" |'Eco' |In a mine! |¡Con afán! |¡Socavón! |-style="font-size:90%;" |'Los Siete Enanitos' |''Where a million diamonds...'' |''Otros mil diamantes...'' |''Donde mil diamantes...'' |-style="font-size:90%;" |'Eco' |shine! |¡van! |¡hay! |-style="font-size:90%;" |'Los Siete Enanitos' |''We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig'' from early morn till night We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig up everything in sight |''¡Cavar, cavar, cavar, cavar'' de Sol a Sol!. Mas todo puedes arruinar si pierdes el control. |''¡Cavar, cavar, cavar, cavar'' y luego recavar! ¡''Cavar, cavar, el cuento es el de nunca acabar! |-style="font-size:90%;" |'Feliz' |''We dig up diamonds by the score'' |''Diamantes hay un buen montón...'' |''Para aprender bien a escabar...'' |-style="font-size:90%;" |'Mocoso' |''A thousand rubies, sometimes more'' |''...y rubíes miles, y un millón...'' |''...muchos años hay que practicar,...'' |-style="font-size:90%;" |'Tímido' |''But we don't know what we dig 'em for'' |''...y sin saber por que razón...'' |''...pero al saber escabar muy bien...'' |-style="font-size:90%;" |'Los Siete Enanitos' |''We dig dig dig a-dig dig'' |''...¡cavamos con ilusión!'' |''...¡sabemos muy bien cavar!'' |-style="font-size:90%;" |'Sabio' |Heigh-ho! |¡Hi-Ho! |¡Hi-Ho! |-style="font-size:90%;" |'Los Siete Enanitos' |Heigh-ho! Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho! Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho! Heigh-ho... Heigh-ho, heigh-ho It's home from work we go Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho Heigh-ho, heigh-ho It's home from work we go Heigh-ho, heigh-ho Heigh-ho, heigh-ho Heigh-ho, heigh-ho Heigh-ho hum Heigh-ho, heigh-ho It's home from work we go Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho Heigh-ho, heigh-ho It's home from work we go Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, It's home from work we go '' |¡Hi-Ho! Hi-Ho, ¡Hi-Ho!, Hi-Ho, ¡Hi-Ho!, Hi-Ho... ¡Hi-Ho, Hi-Ho, el Sol ya se ocultó! ¡Hi-Ho, Hi-Ho, a casa vuelvo yo! ¡Hi-Ho, Hi-Ho, el día ya acabó! ¡Hi-Ho, Hi-Ho, Hi-Ho, Hi-Ho, Hi-Ho, Hi-Ho... |¡Hi-Ho! Hi-Ho, ¡Hi-Ho!, Hi-Ho, ¡Hi-Ho!, Hi-Ho... ¡Hi-Ho, Hi-Ho, es hora de cerrar! ¡Hi-Ho, Hi-Ho, nos vamos a cenar!'' ¡Hi-Ho, Hi-Ho, Hi-Ho, Hi-Ho, Hi-Ho, Hi-Ho, Hi-Ho, Ho! ¡Hi-Ho, Hi-Ho, marchemos al hogar! ¡Hi-Ho, Hi-Ho, nos vamos a cenar! ¡Hi-Ho, Hi-Ho, marchemos al hogar! |} Curiosidades *La canción es silvada por los Enanitos de la serie Once Upon a Time. *La canción de apertura de la serie The 7D contiene la palabra Heigh Ho en las estrofas. Ver también *Heigh Ho: Here We Go Now Categoría:Canciones de Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs